Handicaps of Living
by Beloved Perfection
Summary: At the end of World War Two, Prussia lost everything. He lost his nation, his name, his lands, his armies, but strangely not his life. Instead of dying like other nations of past, Prussia loses two things that is kind of hard to live without, unless you have help of course. Rated T for Romano and a little bit of Prussia. Eventual Prumano. Co-written by Fayre Amore.
1. Effects of living

**Hey! This is the first chapter of a story that me and my friend, Fayre Amore, is helping me with! Please review! I need to know what I need to fix. I'mm not very good with long stories but this is one of my best ones. **

**I do not own.**

* * *

**Prussia's Point of View:**

* * *

Darkness. That was all I could see. Darkness. No light at all. What was going on? Where's the light?

"Prussia?" "Prussia? Where are you?" Ita? West? I try to yell out to them but nothing comes out. Not even a squeak. They sound so far away. No! Come back! Don't leave me!

"Prusia?" "Prusse?" Spain! France! Can you hear me? Mein Freunde… don't leave me.

"Prussia?" That voice, it's so close. Just behind me. "Potato Bastard! He's over here!" The voice shouted. Romano? "Why didn't you answer us, bastard?" I tried to look at him but it was so very dark, "I'm over here, idiota." I tried again. I felt a warm hand on my face, turning it in the opposite direction. I heard a gasp, "Prussia, what happened to your eyes?" There was worry in the voice.

I see darkness. There's nothing wrong. I told him that. "Prussia?"

"BRÜDER!" "AMIGO!" "MON AMI!" "PRUSSIA-SAN!"

I can hear them. I can hear the steps. They're coming. I smiled.

"Prussia, can you see anything?"

How many times do I have to tell you? I can't see anything with the lights off.

"I can't read lips, idiota." Irritation was starting to come back into his voice.

Read lips? How can you read lips? I can't even see five feet in front of me!

Arms wrap around me. My eyes widen. Who the hell is touching me?! "Bruder, are you alright?"

Oh, it's just you, West. I'm perfectly fine. I shrugged.

"Potato... Germany, get off of him."

What? What's going on?

"Prussia, how many fingers am I holding up?" (A/N: I had to… *going to emo corner now…*)

Now, I am pissed. I can't see anything 'cause the lights are off! How stupid do you think I am?! I can tell the difference between when the lights are on or…

"Prussia. You can't see anything can you?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head, still looking pissed, "Why didn't you tell us?" I raised my eyebrow at him, I tried to. You just wouldn't listen, "I still can't read… wait… start talking again but don't freak out, bastard. I'm just going to touch your neck." Why? There's nothing wrong with me, right?

But even now I can feel doubt running through my veins. Am I really alright? I looked down.

"Prussia, look forward and start talking." Romano, what's wrong with me? I can feel my lips moving but no sound is coming out. I feel that my eyes are open yet everyone can see perfectly but me. What's going on? I feel Romano's slender hands touch my throat and start talking about anything that comes to my mind.

"Just as I thought." He whispers sadly.

"What's wrong with him, Roma?"

"I'm sorry, Prussia. He's now both completely blind and mute." What?! I wasn't the only one that said that, or at least tried to. Everyone else in the room shouted it, "His vocal cords didn't move at all when he talked and he has not been able to see anything what so ever. He kept pointing toward the ceiling. Prussia, did you think the lights were off?" I nodded, realization sinking in. Instead of dying like regular nations, I just lost two of my abilities. Why? Why am I still alive? I have nothing to represent. Nothing to my name, not even a dollar. Am I cursed to live forever on this Earth as an outcast? An abomination, that's not quite human and yet not quite a nation?

"Prussia!" I turned my blank eyes to look up at him, "It's going to be okay, bastard." I tried to ask him if he was sure, but I couldn't talk. How could I communicate with anyone?

The others finished their discussion, "Prussia, would you like to go home?" I nodded.

The car ride was silent. I would've felt better if they were talking. It was still spooky, to not be able to see or speak, but it was worse when I couldn't hear anything either.

Prussia had missed the looks he was receiving from Romano, but Italy, however, had not. Romano was planning something. Italy hoped it was something good.

"I think Prussia should come with me." The car swerved. I could tell because I heard it skid and my whole body was jerked around. Dang, my neck's going to kill me in a few minutes. What was that for, West?

"Why?" Germany asked.

"I have a secluded house down in Naples that no one knows about, not even Spain knew about it, until now at least. He can learn to adjust there. I can teach him sign language and he can learn to use a cane or a guide dog with no one to bug him or get him frustrated."

"Why are you being so nice to him? You hate him, don't you?" I'm right here. Hello? I can still hear you! I may be blind and mute but I can still hear, you know!

"I owe Prussia a life debt, dammit. He saved my life, a couple centuries back." Wow, he still remembers that? I didn't even save his life. I nearly killed him with a prank then stopped it before it could. I just wanted to see the little brat smile, but almost lost him instead.

"I think that's a very good idea." Germany sounded defeated.

"What do you think, Prussia?" Thank you for remembering me! It sounds pretty cool, in all honesty, a house where I can learn skills that could help me. I bet I'm so awesome, that I will be done and on my own in a few days! I smirked. Where did you learn sign language, Romano? I heard a sigh, "Prussia, you're mute. Take your right hand and make a fist." Right. I made a fist. "Move your hand up and down, but only with your wrist." Copy that! "That's how you say 'yes'." I lifted an eyebrow. Why not just shake or nod my head? "I'm teaching you _American_ sign language. It's more widely used and after you learn that, I can teach you to sign in Italian, German, Spanish, Russian, you name it and I can teach you." I signed yes.

"How do you know how to sign, Roma?" Spain asked.

"Not all diplomats can fucking hear or speak, weirdly enough. I learned while working with several deaf Senators, dammit. Prussia, take your index, middle and thumb and spread them out." Done! "Right hand, Prussia. American sign language mostly uses their right hand." I nodded and corrected my fingers. "While keeping your fingers straight, bring the tips together." Okay. "That is 'no'. If you turn your hand counterclockwise with your wrist, while doing that with all of your fingers, it becomes 'shut up'." I nodded.

"Ve~ fratello! Can you teach me? PLEASE?"

Romano let out an irritated sigh, "Maybe, dammit. It will take months to learn it, are you sure?"

"Never mind, ve~"

I chuckled, sort of. "Potato Bastard, drop off the others and then I'll tell you where the hell to go." Oh, no. That's not going to go over well with France and Spain. I was proven right in just a second by both Spain and France protesting about not knowing where their friend will be, "There's not a snowball's chance in hell, that I am letting you two see where the fucking house is. Knowing you two, idiotas, you'll be over every day and he won't be able to learn shit. I'll bring him to the world meetings, so you can see he's alright, capisce?" They let out irritated huffs, so I know they agreed.

It took about sixteen hours to get there. We dropped everyone else off at the Italies' house in Rome. Romano had to help me out of the car and had a tight grip on my arm the whole way to the door. I felt completely useless.

Germany cleared his throat, "I left the bags at the door. If you need anything just call me." I signed 'yes' and he left.

"I will have to help you, for a while, with everything, but after that, you should be able to do it all by yourself. First, do you want a cane, guide dog or both? Hold up one finger for cane, two for guide dog, and three for both. I have to warn you first. The guide dog is a pet but you can't spoil it like regular dogs or it will start to lose its training and you have to get a new one. The dog is easier because it can see while a cane cannot, but a cane is also a good choice because it doesn't need care like a dog and some buildings don't allow dogs no matter what." Ok. I held up a three.

He grunted, "Come on, let's get ready for bed." He grabbed my arm again. I heard him pick up the bags and then he led me around the house to the bedrooms. It was really odd. I tried to figure out how I can find my way around this house. It seemed really big.

"This is your room. Mine is down the hall just a bit. If you need anything, anything what-so-ever, follow the wall until the first door. That one is mine. Do you need any help?" I signed 'no.' "Okay, I'm going to be outside the door just in case, for a few minutes, just knock if you need me." I nodded.

It took a long time to get ready. I decided to skip a shower, so with a little help from Romano, I was ready for bed thirty minutes later. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Romano let out a sigh. He knew that this was going to be really hard on Prussia. He may be acting strong now but this was going to take a long time. No one can hold themselves together for long, not even the awesome Prussia himself. He brushed away some stray hair on Prussia's face, and then went to his own bed to sleep.

* * *

**Romano is sort of OOC and there's a reason for it! He feels bad for Prussia, losing his sight and his voice, so he's going to try to be very patient with him and help him. There's also the life debt and the fact that Prussia helped the Italian Brothers gain their independence.**


	2. The Meeting

A few months later found Romano and me getting ready for a World Meeting. I have improved extremely well. I could now have conversations in American Sign Language and could do almost everything by myself. If I couldn't, then Romano was right there to help me. Romano was surprisingly very patient and helpful. He's pretty awesome.

Well, anyway, the awesome me was just finishing putting on my shoes. I was wearing a nice black wife-beater and a white V-neck sweatshirt along with black skinny jeans and my black army boots. At least, I hope that's the colors. Romano told me what colors they were.

When I went into the living room to meet Romano, I knew that I was wrong. I heard laughing. "Purple does not look good on you, Gil, and neither do coral pink pants." I was a little irritated. I stormed back to my room. Romano followed and handed me the right colors, while still chuckling. I smiled a bit. This Romano was a lot more open than the Romano I had known. I guess it's because he doesn't really let people get close, but I enjoy the pranking and cheerful side of Romano. His happiness is worth the pranks… sometimes.

I was silent all the way to the Meeting Building. Romano kept teasing me and randomly snickering making me blush a little and send him glares. I let out a huff as the car stopped. The meeting was in Rome so it was easier for us to get there. I am so glad we don't have to go onto an airplane. I really hate airports. They're too loud and I have no idea what's going on. I started to panic from the noise and from bumping into unseen people and tripping over invisible luggage. Luckily for me, Romano was there. He calmed me down and grabbed my hand, before leading me away. I held on to Romano the rest of time so I wouldn't get lost. Never again will I go on an airplane by myself.

I grabbed my cane, when the car stopped. I have a guide dog, as well, his name is Führen. He's a German Sheppard mix that Romano bought for me. He's the coolest dog ever. Even better than the three dogs Germany has. He's five years old and we have had him for nine months. He's very hyper and acts like a puppy sometimes, but as soon as the guide collar is put on, he's all business. Sometimes, against Romano and Führen's trainers' warnings, I can't help but spoil him. The only reason I didn't bring him to the meetings is because the building doesn't allow dogs even if they are guide dogs.

Romano was right behind me while walking through the building, except when there was a door, and would pull on my shirt if someone was crossing in front of me. Eventually we made it to the meeting room. I was really nervous, but I put a big smile on my face, like I use to do. We had gotten here early so I wouldn't be overwhelmed by crazy and noisy nations. Romano opened the door.

"Brüder!" Of course, Germany would be the first one here. It was only right, that he saw me first and the fact that he's always the first one here. I felt arms wrap around me. I hugged him back. I won't admit it but I missed my brother a lot. "How are you?" He asked once he let go.

I signed to Romano, "He said he's fine. He wants you to meet Führen, his guide dog. He's the awesomest dog ever. He would've brought him, but the building doesn't allow dogs." I frowned to illustrate my point.

"Hmm, I will look into that for you." I smiled at him, "How are you doing?"

"He can sign in American completely, but we are still working on German. He can go almost everywhere. He can't go grocery shopping yet and prefers to stay away from airports. It's too crazy there." I shivered, "He can use both a cane and a guide dog, but prefers the guide dog." I nodded rapidly, "When he's using the cane, he can't detect everything yet, so he needs someone with him constantly to warn him when someone walks in front of him or things like that. Overall he's doing really well." I grinned.

"I'm glad to hear it. Come and sit." Romano led me forward to my seat, "I put you two across from each other, but would you prefer to be position differently?"

"No, it's fine, potato." I sat down. As soon as I did that the doors slammed opened.

"Prusia!" "Prusse!" France and Spain tackled me out of my chair. Wow, they're excited to see me. I was excited to be with them again, but right now I could care less. I couldn't breathe. France must've put on a few pounds. Dang, they were heavy. I think my face is turning blue. I kept squirming but they were too excited to notice. I hate you, guys.

"Tomato Bastard! Wine Bastard! Get off of him! He can't fucking breathe!" Thank you, Romano. I knew you cared.

"Lo siento, Prusia. We were excited! It's good to see you! How has Roma been treating you?"

I signed to Romano, "He said I'm happy to see you guys too. Sort of. I can't exactly see you and you kind of tried to crush me earlier." The two chuckled, "Romano's been very nice and has helped me a bunch."

"Aww! Roma~! You're such a good person!" I think he jumped on him. I heard something big hit the ground and a few curse words. Yup, Spain definitely jumped on him. Romano yelled at him to get off and the I heard them stand up again and smirked, 'karma's a bitch, huh?'

"Shut up." 'I already am quiet.' "Stupid potato bastard." He mumbled. I grinned even wider, 'Number two!' He growled and I stuck out my tongue.

The door opened again, "Hallo, everyone. The weather is very nice today, is it not?" Of course, it just had to be Austria. Stupid fancy-pants aristocrat.

'Let's get to our seats.' Romano must've nodded, because he picked up my chair and put it up right then led me to it, "Where's your cane?" I shrugged, 'Haven't seen it since they tackled me.' "Have any of you seen Prussia's cane?" I heard some shuffling, before Spain replying that he had found it. He put it beside my chair. 'Thank you.' "He said thank you."

"De nada, Prusia." I smiled in his direction.

"What's wrong with Prussia?" Shit! I forgot the stupid aristocrat was here. Damn that hurts. I had hit my knee against the table and let me tell you, it's not fun. At all.

"You didn't tell anyone, did you, Potato?"

"No, that was one of the topics we are going to be talking about today. This is the first meeting since we found Prussia and I thought it would be easier if Prussia was here for proof." I banged my forehead against the table. Germany, I love you, but you are an idiot. You are basically putting me on display and I don't want a bunch of nations staring at me when I can't even see them.

"Prussia?" I waved my hand at him, "Are you okay?" 'I'll be fine in a minute.' "Okay then. Potato, I'm not sure that's a good idea and I think Prussia agrees with me." I gave him a thumb up. "See. You're putting him on display and it would make him uncomfortable having people stare at him and he can't see it." I looked up at him, 'That's creepy. I was just thinking that.' He chuckled. Someone cleared their throat.

"I'm sorry, Austria for ignoring you. That is one of the topics for today." I heard a chair move, so Austria must've sat down.

The door opened and there were a lot more voices. I was starting to panic. There was too much noise and too much movement to keep track of. I got confused and then scared when someone bumped my chair. There was a hand on my arm. I jumped. "It's okay, Prussia. It's just me." Thank you, Romano. I let out a deep breath. Nothing is going to happen. Germany, France, Spain, and Romano will stop anyone who tries to take advantage of my disabilities. Just calm down, Prussia. "Just focus on my voice. Block out everything else. Just focus on my voice, Prussia. It's okay." Romano murmured in my ear until my heart beat slowed down and my body relaxed. He kept his hand on my shoulder.

"Potato, I will take you up on that offer of trading seats. I'm going to sit next to him to keep him calm." I heard the chair move beside me, "I'm right here, Prussia. I will be here the whole meeting. I promise." 'Thank you. Who's sitting on my right?' "Umm… Spain is, then France. Beside me is Veneziano and across from you is now Germany." I nodded.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Umm… Ow! I held my ears at West's extremely loud shout. Did you have to shout right next to me? "I'm sorry, Prussia." He said to me, "The meeting is starting now. If anyone has topics that need to be addressed in this meeting please say them now or hold your tongue. Italy, have you handed out the schedule yet?" There was a rush of noise so I think that was a no.

Romano sighed. I smiled at him, 'Same old Italy.' He grunted. I got a schedule, but I couldn't read it. I… Couldn't… Read… It… I felt my world shatter when it finally hit me. I can't read anymore. I can't blog or play videogames or do any of my favorite things. I can't even see Gilbird anymore. I can't fight battles or defend myself. I can't use a sword. I can't do anything. I guess reality had finally hit me. I was kept busy, from the time I woke up to the time I went to bed, relearning how to do things. I never thought about this before. Maybe this was why Romano kept me so occupied, but now he can't. Not during the meeting. How did I not notice this before?

A fight between France and England broke my concentration. I took a deep breath. I have to stay strong, at least until the end of the meeting.

The meeting lasted for hours. West had gotten irritated by the first hour so we had to eat lunch in the room and have the meeting at the same time. America kept shouting in his 'Hero's voice' and making my ears hurt. Romano whispered to me what was happening and what was around us. If it wasn't for that I think we both would have fallen asleep hours ago. I can still hear Romano yawning beside me.

Then the topic of me came up.

"The last topic of the day is Prussia…"

"Why do we need to talk about him? He's not a nation anymore. He doesn't even need to be here." Thanks, Austria. I can just feel the love bursting from you.

"We need to talk about him, because something happened to him that is unusual, even by nation standards. We need to talk about him, because as you have noticed, he's still here, although his nation has been dissolved. We need to talk about him, because, set aside a few wars, everyone in this room cares about him, even just a little bit. He helped Hungary fight against Turkey and trained with her when they were younger. He helped train America's armies when no one else believed in him. He has been friends for centuries with France, Spain, Denmark, England, Russia, Hungary, Veneziano, America, Canada, me, and many other nations in this room. He raised Germany, one of the top powers in Europe even though he lost the two World Wars. In case you haven't noticed, Austria, the only person in this room who spoke out against this topic is you, or is your head too stuck up your prissy-egotistical-discriminating arse?" Romano asked, "Now, if you don't mind, we have a little mystery to solve, with or without you. It's your choice." He sat down again. I kept my head down to hide my smile. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to Romano with a big smirk on my face, 'Thank you. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.'

He chuckled, "You're very welcome."

"Now, we found Prussia about three months ago. In all honesty we did not expect to find him, but we did." Germany said, "That's one of the reason we have this topic. No offence to Prussia," I waved a hand at him, "He's supposed to be dead. He has nothing to represent and, like the ancients, he should've moved on, but he didn't, as you can tell. However, Prussia is not the same as he used to be. The loss of his nation has left him blind and mute."

"So that's why he's been so silent and didn't say anything to Austria when he insulted him. I thought it was unnerving." Hungary interrupted. I heard some of the nations agree with her statement.

"That is correct. Prussia, is there anything you would like to add?"

I thought for a moment, 'We need dogs to be allowed in this building, or at least guide dogs.'

"There is nothing we can do about that, Prussia. This is my city and even I couldn't get them to bend the rules and that's not really relevant either."

"What did he say?"

I shook my head. 'Continue with your theory making. I'm going to take a nap. Do you have your music player?'

Romano sighed, "Fine, here." He handed it to me, "He said to continue with your theory making." If anything else happened, well, I wouldn't know. I was too busy listening to music and I have no other senses to help pay attention with, now do I?


	3. The Knight in the Roman Empire?

When the meeting ended, Romano shook me awake. "Wake up, Prussia, we are going out to eat with our brothers, France and Spain." I nodded and grabbed my cane.

I don't know where we went to eat but the food smelled amazing and Italian. Romano ordered for me since I couldn't see the menu. I dug in after receiving my food. Mmm... Pasta, sausages, and something else. Honey? Whatever it was it was really good.

"Prussia, there is no need to make such a mess." I sent Germany an irritated look.

"Potato, he can't see."

"I know that..."

"Then why do you expect him to do things that he can't? He can't do everything he used to do. So don't nag him and accept it."

"Okay, I'm sorry, Prussia." I nodded at him.

Romano sighed, "But you could try, Prussia."

I grinned at him, 'The food is too good to take my time. This food is awesome!'

"Are you saying my food's bad?"

'No, I just haven't eaten since breakfast. Any food would be amazing right now.'

"Even England's?"

'No, now that's pushing it too far.'

He chuckled, "Here, let me help then." I felt a napkin on my face, wiping some of the sauce off. I made a face. I'm NOT a little kid. I leaned to get away. "Stop being a baby."

'Then stop treating me like one.'

"I will when you stop acting like one. Now, hold still!" He grabbed my face to hold it. I lent even further back and...

Fell out of my chair. Romano started laughing at me. So did Veneziano and France and Spain. I could even hear Germany chuckling.

'Yeah, laugh at the blind, mute guy. That's very nice.'

"You know we love you." Romano teased. I stuck out my tongue at him. He chuckled then helped me up.

The rest of the dinner was pretty uneventful and all of us rode in West's van back to the hotel that we were all staying at.

I was really tired and kind of accidentally fell asleep.

And apparently so did Romano.

* * *

"Aww!" Veneziano said looking into the back seat. Spain and France turned to see what he was talking about and Germany looked in the rear view mirror. Both Romano and Prussia were fast asleep in the back seat. Romano had his head resting on Prussia's shoulder and Prussia had his head resting on Romano's. They both looked very peaceful.

"I think it's good how much Romano and Prussia trust each other. I think they both are need it." Prussia moved at the sound of his name. He didn't wake up. He just made himself more comfortable and wrapped an arm around Romano.

* * *

I woke up on a very soft bed, but I don't remember getting there nor getting out of the car. Someone must have carried me.

There was something warm on my chest and slightly heavy. I moved my hand to feel what it was. It had short hair, sort human hair. It was soft and kind of fluffy. The person snuggled deeper into my side and mumbled incoherently.

There was an unknown person in my bed. I would've been alright with it before becoming blind and mute, but right now, it's really creepy and kind of scary.

I wasn't sure if I should wake them or not, but I decided I shouldn't take my chances. Who knows who I might of slept with last night. I slowly lifted them up and got out of bed and put them down. The person mumbled a little more before shuffling and then there was silence.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Who was that? I didn't get drunk did I? No, it wouldn't be smart to be mute, blind AND drunk. I'm not that much of an idiot.

I shook my head. Then I realized something. If I never woke up... Then how am I only in my boxers? I could've sworn I fell asleep fully clothed. Now I feel creeped out AND violated.

I shivered and searched the room for something to wear. I found a suitcase and opened it. This was definitely mine. Everything was organized in the way Romano and I did it so I would know where everything was. I found a pair of jeans and a button up shirt and put them on. I skipped shoes. I can direct myself better without shoes on, because I can feel the different textures and the vibrations of steps and loud objects. I use it like echo location. It helps me figure out where objects are without a cane or guide dog. I guess the rest of my senses were enhanced when I lost my hearing and voice, but I still prefer a cane. I definitely prefer Führen over a cane, though.

I found some good news near the door. I had found my cane. I did a little cheer then exited the room. I found the elevator easily. It was moving a lot this morning and its vibrations shake the building more the closer you get to it. I pressed the first floor button so I could get to the lobby. The first floor is always the button second row to the bottom and the last one to the left or at least that's what Romano told me...

When the elevator door opened, I heard a receptionist so I knew I was on the right floor. When I got to the lobby, I heard a shout, "Prussia! Hey, dude!" America. I waved at him. "Are you getting breakfast?"

I nodded. 'I'm also looking for Romano. Do you know where he is?'

"Dude, I don't know what you're saying." Right. The only nation that knows sign language is Romano. I don't know why other nations don't try to learn it, but I guess they never saw the point of it and Romano must have more free time than the rest since he shares a nation with his brother. "Where's Romano?" I shrugged. "Here! The HERO will help you then!" I smiled at him and nodded.

America, although very obnoxious, can be really helpful. He proved that to me again, as he was really patient and told me everything that was there. He even carried the food for me and led me to a seat. I smiled at him as thanks. It makes me happy that I helped him when he was a rebellious little nation and now he's changed and wants to help. Although the way he helps may not be right in the end, he at least tries and I like that about him. I have always liked spending time with him too. He knows how to talk to people when they need it. He talked with me for a while about recent events in the world and I kept nodding to tell him I was still listening. I don't like an awkward conversation or a silent one and since he can't understand me, I was more than happy to just listen to him talk. He left after about twenty minutes to go 'talk' to England. (A/N: AKA bug. USUK baby! :D)

I sat there for a while, thinking about who to look for. Knowing Romano, he won't be down until noon, Germany should be on his daily run with Veneziano, and Spain and France both are like Romano with their sleep. The later they wake up, the better.

So obviously, I was bored. Hmm... What can I do for the next couple hours in a hotel like this?

* * *

It turns out, there is absolutely nothing. Everything that I tried to do, there was a nation that stopped me. I think Germany or Romano told them to watch out for me, while I was sleeping yesterday at the meeting. I should have stayed awake. I stormed up the staircase. I didn't feel like waiting in the stupid fucking slow elevator with Hungary.

"Prussia!" Finally! Someone that can understand me! "Where were you? I searched everywhere!"

'I was trying to find something to do, but every single fucking nation has stopped me or fucking annoyed the shit out of me! I may be damn blind and deaf but I'm not fucking useless! Those assholes think that...' I felt arms wrap around me. I knew immediately, that it was Romano, so I hugged him back. I felt tears come to my eyes, I don't like feeling useless.

"I'm sorry, Prussia." I felt more tears. One cascaded down my cheek. "I'm so sorry." That's when I broke down. Everything was just too much. I felt useless. Why was I still alive? There's nothing here for me anymore. The only thing I have is the pity that the nations give me. That's all I own.

As I cried, Romano led me to his room and sat me on his bed, still holding me. "Shh... It's okay. It's okay."

I shook my head, 'I can't do anything.'

"Yes, you can."

'No, I can't read. I can't watch TV. I can't fight. Apparently, I can't take care of myself. I can't even see Gilbird.'

"We've lived centuries without TV. TV is useless. No one's fighting anymore and Gilbird has and will always be there for you. If you can't see him, he will make sure you know he's there.

"Now, who got himself out of bed, down an elevator, ate breakfast, and explored the whole Hotel, fifteen stories and all, while being blind and mute? You did, Prussia. You use to tell me when we were younger that if you can walk and you have a good heart and a good sword in your hand, you can do anything. You don't need the sword, Prussia. You have all of us. You have Germany, Veneziano, Spain, France, America, Canada a-and m-me. You have all of us. Don't forget that. You have a good heart, Prussia. You are passionate about everything and you would die to protect the ones you care about.

"And the reading thing, I don't know Braille but I can read to you. I don't mind."

Thank you, Romano. Thank you so much. 'Can you?' He let go of me.

"Sure. What do you want me to read?"

'Anything."

Romano told me a story from his childhood. A story that his Grandpa Rome told him when he was very young. He told me a story about a brave Knight who fought with all his might to save his friends from the evil dragon overlord. In the end, the Knight won the long battle but at the cost of his sight and his voice. I think he tweaked the story a bit, but it still made me smile.

'Is that the end?'

"No."

'Then why aren't you finishing it?'

"Because I don't know the ending yet. The Knight is still living on."

'Wait, there were no Knights during Rome's time.'

"Good night, Beer Bastard." I smiled and changed before falling asleep on the other bed.

Thank you, Romano.


	4. Festival Stalkers

The next day, I woke up with a pillow in my face. Then the pillow lifted off of my face before smacking down on it again. I smirked and grabbed the pillow underneath me. I swung when the pillow was lifted up again. I heard a smack so I am pretty sure I hit him. He growled at me and tried to take my pillow. I quickly found his hands and flipped us before pinning him under me. I smirked at him.

"Let me up, you bastard!" I silently laughed before I pinned his hands above his head. I held the there with one hand while tickling him with the other. I found out a couple weeks into stay with Romano that he was very ticklish. He squirmed and I could feel him trying to escape and not laugh.

Suddenly the door opened behind us, "Bruder! What are you doing?" Romano found this the perfect moment to let out a little giggle before bursting out laughing. I smirked then freed his hands and got off of him. He learned his lesson. I waved at where I thought West was. I heard the door shut and then footsteps leading away. Poor innocent West. I snickered silently to myself. West, innocent. Sure. That's about as likely as Romano being able sneak up on me. I stepped to the side and heard a bump. Romano had tried to tackle me.

"I hate you."

I smirked, 'That's pay back for waking me up with a pillow.' He growled.

There wasn't a meeting today, because Germany had planned it so that the meeting session was a week long but there's only a meeting every other day, so that the Nations wouldn't get too restless sitting in the meeting room. Romano and I only had to go to the first one, but we had decided to stay for at least two.

It was noon by the time we got ready and left, so we grabbed lunch from the hotel and went out into the city. We tried to stay away from the busier parts of town and ran into an ice cream shop. I love ice cream. Romano does, too, apparently, since he practically dragged me in there.

"Buonasera Sirs, what would you like today?" A female voice asked.

"I would like a strawberry sherbet in a cone with a chocolate drizzle and sprinkles. He would like a chocolate extreme with white chocolate chips and chocolate drizzle and white chocolate on top."

"You like chocolate, huh?" she asked in an amused tone. I smiled at her and nodded. 'I love chocolate, especially white chocolate!'

"He said he loves chocolate, especially white chocolate."

"I can understand him. I learned sign language from my grandmother. My grandfather became deaf after a tractor accident. Was he born deaf?"

"No, it just appeared. He's mute, too."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

I shrugged, 'It's alright. I'm just happy that I had a friend who could teach me to sign in different languages.'

"That's really cool! How many languages can you sign in?"

'I can sign in American and some German. I'm actually from Prussia.'

"That's amazing! I'm a huge history buff. Prussia is one of my favorite countries. It just made more sense than I lot of countries out there." She handed us our ice cream. "JAMES! I'M GOING ON MY BREAK!"

"Okay!"

All three of us sat at a table, "What is your favorite and least favorite country?" asked the lady.

"Italy is my favorite. I was born here, but raised in Spain. I moved back when I was old enough and just can't seem to leave. France is my least favorite. We know a Frenchman that's not really... polite," answered Romano.

'My favorite is Prussia. I was born there and raised there. I was devastated when it dissolved. My least is Russia. It seems like it just can't stop conquering and the people's lives are really harsh there.'

"I agree. My favorite is a tie between Japan and Canada. Canada just seems to care about everyone but in a non-war like way unlike America and Russia. Japan is so technological advanced it's amazing. I went there one summer." I nodded my head, while licking my ice cream. This ice cream is amazing! "My least favorite is... Umm... I have three: France, America, and Russia. France and Russia for the same reasons as you. I know a weird Frenchman too. America because I met a few Americans that insulted me and the Italian language and were really rude and loud and obnoxious. I was so mad!" I nodded again.

'The American we know is loud and obnoxious, but is really kind and helpful when you need it.'

"I'd like to meet him. Oh, I'm Megan. Megan Venti." (A/N: Megan is sort of based off me and Fayre Amore. Don't hate her please! I really like my OC and I'm thinking of using her in a couple one shots based on this story.)

"Lovino Vargas."

'Gilbert Beilschmidt.'

"Wow, that's a long last name. How do you pronounce it?"

"Beil-schmidt."

"Beilschmidt. Cool. Nice to meet you, Lovino Vargas and Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Like wise." I nodded and smiled.

"How long are you staying here in Rome? Do you live here? I haven't seen you before."

"We are going to be moving here in a few weeks. He just needs to adjust more then I want him to get use to busier places than the country side. We are staying here for a week, before going back."

"Well, be sure to come here. I work every day, except Sunday, from nine to five."

'We will. Do you have to get back to work?'

"No, it's not really busy today. James can handle it. Are you guys together, friends or just interpreter and interpreteer?"

"Friends, we were practically raised together." It wasn't a lie. I had known Romano when I was under Germania's care a LONG time ago. We were friends but not for very long. I had to take care of my kingdom.

We talked with Megan for a few more minutes. Then, the midday rush came through and Megan had to go help James. We said our goodbyes and left the shop.

After that, we just randomly walked around. Romano was telling me everything we passed with extreme detail. I didn't know there were so many shades of green or so many different types of columns in Rome.

There was a festival going on, too. Romano dragged me to it, wanting me to get use to my enhanced senses in an exciting place like this. It wasn't very crowded but still a lot of noise. I heard music and sellers and animals and children. Romano was telling me everything that was going on. There were kids running past with toys and venders selling delicious but very fattening foods.

Suddenly, I couldn't feel Romano's hand.

'Romano? Romano? Romano!'

"Prussia! Over here!" I heard him shout to my left. I walked that way and felt a hand on my arm. I grabbed it and held it, knowing it was Romano.

'Don't scare me again. I thought I had lost you.'

"Y-you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

'I know that, but I want to worry about and protect you.' Silence.

"C-come o-on. L-let's go to the coasters." he said in a small voice. We went to the rides. He didn't let go of my hand, I noted as we waited in line. I smiled.

The coasters were so much fun! We went on all kinds of coasters. We went on fast ones, bumpy ones and drop ones.

Romano doesn't like drop ones. He had a death grip on my hand the whole time. I just smiled and silently yelled as the machine dropped. It was awesome! The wind in my face, making my hair fly and my blind eyes sting. Then a jerk and going back up, jerking some more and then doing it over again.

Romano likes the fast coasters though. He was yelling and laughing and had his arms risen the whole time.

Once we had stopped riding we went to grab some food. We both got pasta and when we finished, we walked around again.

A few minutes after walking around randomly, Romano stopped me suddenly. 'What?'

"Listen." I concentrated, but all I could hear was the festival. "I think someone's following us." I looked in his direction and tilted my head, listening. At first all I heard was the sounds of the festival again, but then the almost inaudible sound of approaching footsteps registered.

'Let's get back to the hotel with the rest of the nations.'

"That's a good idea." We hurried to the car, but at the same time kept a steady pace. If we were being followed it was better to not let them know that we know that they are there.

We got in the car and drove away. We took a couple sharp turns and sudden u-turns that made me thankful for seat belts. Then we stopped for a second. At a red light I think. There must be a car in front of us. Romano never stops at red lights. 'How did you know they were there?'

"I could see them. They had been behind us since the drop coaster." That had been one of our first couple coasters and we had been on a lot of them after. We even went multiple times on some. I can't believe they were following us all that time. "One man and one woman. I know I have seen the two before, I just can't think of where!" he hit the steering wheel and the horn honked, "Dammit!"

'It's fine. Calm down. Let's get to the hotel first where the others can help. Then we can figure it out. It could just be curious humans." He grunted and started going again.

When we got to the hotel, we hurried to find Germany. "Potato!"

"Romano, what's wrong?"

"There are two people, a man and a woman, that has been following us for the last three hours. I saw their car by the hotel. They're after either me or Prussia."

Germany then turned militaristic on us, "Go to your room, and lock the doors and windows and barricade them, too. We will inform the rest in the morning, but for now stay there. I will knock four times and only four if something comes up. Open the door only then." I nodded and we hurried to the room.

We barricaded the room with everything we could find. We put the least amount of stuff in front of the door so we could open it when Germany got there. We locked it using all four locks.

We sat on the bed. We didn't turn on the TV to ease the silence so that we wouldn't miss Germany if he came.

"Prussia..." I looked at him, "I'm sorry."

'For what?'

"I pulled you into this. I know who they are. They're highly skilled Mafia members. They are after me because I wouldn't join. I don't want to be a killer." I held him close. "I should go tell Germany." I held him where he was. He kept struggling but I only held on to him tighter. I pulled him closer so that I could get a better grip on him. "Let go!" I shook my head. "Why not?"

Making sure I still had a tight grip on him, I signed, 'He said to stay here. If you leave, they might get you. You're staying here.'

He sighed, "Fine." I felt him relax. I loosed my grip but didn't let him go. Romano was in my lap by now. We sat there for a while, before Romano leant back until he was resting on my chest. I rested my head on his and closed my eyes. It was surprisingly comfortable. We were almost asleep when we heard 'bang bang bang ba-bang' on the door.

"I got it." he got up and went to the door. I listened to people talk, and then the door closed. Romano didn't come back in. He must have gone outside with Germany. I laid down and waited for him to come back in.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER!

I keep forgetting to add this to my stories.

I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia would be very different if I did.


End file.
